escape to America
by Blinksgoil92
Summary: Sara "Bob" Roberts runs away to America and moves into a house with four orphans. can her new friends help her when her life comes running after her. may change name any suggestions along the way would be great.
1. Chapter 1

Sara Roberts stepped off the plane and headed towards the baggage carousel. She shook her legs as she walked, adjusted her baseball cap which was on backwards, rewarding her with strange looks from her fellow passengers. She had just sat still for ten bloody hours, why couldn't she shake her legs? She arrived at the carousel and slipped to the front. Her bag was her last on the line and didn't look in the state it had when she booked in at Gatwick. Oh well at least she had it. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket to check what to do next. It read.

_Dear Miss Roberts,_

_We will pick you up at the airport and take you to our lovely apartment. The boys can't wait to see you._

_Racetrack and Cowboy_

Sara pocketed the letter and made her way towards the exit. She joined the end of the huge crowd making their way through the double doors. As she waited she grew more and more anxious. She hated crowds which meant she hated night clubs and parties. The crowd finally disappeared and she was outside. Fresh air hit her like a brick wall. She looked round in amazement. America was beautiful.

"If ya don't close ya mouth it will stay like dat." a voice called in front of her. She looked and saw two men in their early twenties leaning against a beat up convertible. One had a red bandanna round his neck and a cowboy hat on his head. The other was short with a cigar hanging form his lips.

"You two must be Racetrack and Cowboy?" she inquired

"Dat be us." replied the small one. "I'm racetrack but Race for short."

"I'm cowboy or Jack."

"Nice to meet you two." Sara replied finally reaching them

"I'm Sara, or my friends used to call me Bob." she said shaking their hands

"Bob? Strange name for a goil." race said. Sara grinned.

"As you know my last name is Roberts. Bob is short for Robert so they just started calling me Bob." she explained

"I see." Jack said "let's get back to the apartment and let _Bob _settle in before the boys get back." he took her bags and placed them in the back seat. Bob placed her hand on the side of the car and jumped into the back next to her suitcase.

"Ya sure ya don't want at sit in da front?" race asked "I don't mind sittin in da back."

"Nah its fine. I like the back seat." Bob said. Jack sat himself in the drivers seat and Race sat in the passenger seat. Jack started the engine and they were off.

"Do ya drive Bob?" Jack shouted over the noise of the engine and Wind.

"Yer but I'll have to learn again as you guys drive on the wrong side of the road." she shouted back.

"I dink ya'll find it is you that drives on da wrong side of da road." race called

"England started driving first so it is you that drives wrong."

This went on for five minutes until they arrived at a quite street of houses with small kids playing outside.

"Looks nice." Bob commented.

"Yer but the kids are annoyin when day knock on da door every five minutes." Race grumbled. Jack turned up a drive with one car in the driveway.

"Looks like da boys are back already." jack commented, at that moment the front door opened and two boys stood there watching them.

"I told ya we shouldn't 'ave given dem a key." Race moaned. The car came to a stop and Bob leapt out. Jack took her case and they walked up to the door.

"wat you two doin' in our 'ouse?" Jack demanded playfully.

"Hidin'." the one with blonde hair and glasses replied. Bob thought he was very handsome. The other one was nice too. He had brown hair and glasses.

"Wat ya talkin' 'bout Dutchy who ya hidin' from?" jack asked.

"Me Ma." the brown haired one said. "I err told 'er 'bout Dutchy and she went mad."

"Oh sorry Specs." Race said. At that point Bob's stomach grumbled loudly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Well whose dis?" Dutchy asked jumping up and down.

"Dis is Bob our new house mate." Race said proudly placing an arm round her shoulders. "Bob dis is Dutchy and Specs, dey don't live 'ere but dey are 'ere most hours."

"Nice ta meetcha." Specs said shaking her hand.

"You too. If you don't mind telling me, what did you tell your mum that got her so angry?"

"Oh she English, very nice." he said looking at Race and Jack. "Nah, you'll find out soon enough. I told me ma that I was gay and that I loved Dutchy."

"Oh." was all she said trying to hide her disappointment

"Oh? Somedin wrong with us bein gay?" Dutchy finally stood still.

"Oh no, nothing like that. It's just my luck that all the hot guys have to be gay, that's all." she explained quickly. Dutchy started jumping up and down again then hugged Bob tight.

"I like dis goil, she's nice." he squeaked. Everyone burst out laughing.

"If ya don't mind could we go inside, I've just spent ten hours on a plane with discussing food. I wouldn't mind having something to eat if that is ok?" Bob asked timidly prising herself away from Dutchys tight grip.

"Sure. Before we go in ya like dogs don't ya? Jack said stopping halfway through the door.

"Love them, the bouncier the better." Bob said smiling

"You wont say that when ya meet Tiny and Sky." Race warned. They all walked inside and entered the lounge which was right of the door. Jack left the case on the stairs which was right in front of the door. A second later bob landed on the floor with a wet tongue in her face. She opened her eyes and saw a Great Dane staring back at her. A collie puppy appeared under its legs. A hand appeared to help her up.

"I warned ya 'bout dem." Race said as he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm guessing Tiny is the Great Dane?" bob replied brushing herself off.

"Yer, great name aint it." Dutchy said standing on a warn out, faded red, three seater sofa. Bob picked up Sky and sat next to Dutchy's feet.

"So how old is this cutie then?" Bob asked

"I'm twenty one." Dutchy said above her.

"Not you, you dim wit, _this _cutie." Bob whacked Dutchy across the shin then pointed to Sky.

"Err, she's nine months." Race said looking to jack for confirmation

"And the horse?"

"She's five, got er from a rescue centre when she was one, a moving in present from me aunt." Jack said coming in with a plate of toasted cheese sandwiches. Bob placed the squirming Sky on the floor and took one from the plate.

"So what brings ya at da U.S?" Race asked

"My mum was suffocating me and I just had to get out"

Bob mumbled with a mouth full of cheese. "Not literally of course." she added seeing their faces. "She just wouldn't let me do anything on my own so once I finished college I came here, my course ended two days ago." Bob explained.

"Ya really wanted at get away then." Specs commented pulling his boyfriend onto his lap.

"Yer, wat bout you four, what is your story?" Bob asked

"Err, well we all met in an orphanage called News Boys Lodging House as it used to be where the Newsies lived. I was there first, then Skittery, Dutchy, Blink, Race and Specs. Ya will meet Blink and Skittery when they get back from work." jack explained. They talked for a couple of hours and watched TV till the door slammed.

"Anyone 'ome?" came a voice form the hall.

"Yer Blink in 'ere." Race called back. A tall sandy blonde walked through the door. His short blonde hair was sticking out from under his baseball cap. She noticed he had a brown leather patch over his left eye, the other one was a piercing light blue.

"Bob this is blink, blink this is Bob our new house mate." jack introduced them

"hi" bob said shaking his hand." please don't say you're gay too." Dutchy and Specs burst out laughing.

"No I'm not gay." Bobs face lit up. "And wat's so funny?" Jack and race started laughing too.

"Blink ya should take it as a compliment. She thinks all hot guys are gay." Dutchy explained proudly between fits of laughter. Blink caught on quickly

"Er danks, but wait till ya see Skitts, he looks a lot better than me." Blink said blushing.

"Well I'll have to see it to believe it, what time is it? Shouldn't I see where I shall be sleeping? She asked no-one imperticular. She stood pushing Sky off of her lap again.

"Sure I'll show ya, I need at go up anyway and get changed." blink suggested.

"Thanks." Bob murmured as she followed Blink into the hall. He carried her case up the stairs and into the right hand bedroom.

"Er so did is ya room. Dere is a CD player and a TV that has been donated by various relations. I'll er leave ya at get unpacked." Blink murmured not making eye contact. He walked out the room.

"Thanks." Bob called after him. She looked round the room. The door was in the left corner of the room, with a bookcase to the right of the door. The bed was small with drawers underneath and was diagonal to the door. A built in wardrobe was in one corner and a sink was in the opposite. Between the wardrobe and the bed was a window showing the houses surrounding. Bob sat on the bed and started to unpack. Five minutes later she changed into some clean clothes and washed her face. When she was ready she went back down stairs and found it deserted. On the TV was a note.

_Bob_

_We have gone to get food. Will be back soon. Do what ever you want._

_Your darling house mates._

Bob snorted with laughter at the note then lay down on the sofa, turned the TV on and started watching but soon she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Skittery's POV_

Skittery rounded the corner to his house. He was so tired and hot. He pulled out his keys and stuck them in the door. Unlocked? Normally the others would be out. He slowly opened the door and peered in. looked normal to him. He could hear the TV but that meant the others were properly in. he was so hot and dirty he decided to strip to his boxers. They were all boys and they had seen him only in boxers before. No-one would mind. He dumped his jeans and t-shirt in the washing machine and walked into the front room. No-one was there he thought, and then he saw a girl stretched out on the sofa. She had long brown hair, a blue checked shirt, denim shorts and a baseball cap which had been dislodged from her head. She looked quite nice, better wake her up and introduce myself. She must be the new house mate. What was her name Sara?

_Bob's POV_

Sara? Sara wake up." a voice above her woke her up. She opened one eye slightly. There in front of her was a pair of strong miserly legs. She opened her eyes a bit more and looked up and saw some bulging boxers, above that was a muscular chest, a pair of brown eyes and messy brown hair. She screamed she didn't know why she screamed because she guessed it was Skittery but still she screamed. She sat up and pressed herself against the sofa. Tiny and Sky started barking.

"Hey, hey calm down. SHUT UP YOU TWO. It's me Skittery." he said sitting next to her. Tiny and Sky shut up as they were told and curled up next to the arm chair in the corner of the room.

"Why did you have to stand in front of me NAKED." She exclaimed.

"I'm not naked." he protested. "I'm wearin' boxers."

"Which are too SMALL." Bob exclaimed

""I'll go put some pants on Den." he stood up and walked out the room. He came back in with trousers on but still no shirt. "Dat better?" he asked as he sat down again.

"Yes better." Bob mumbled not looking at his bare muscular cheat.

"So as I said before I'm Skittery. I'm guessing ya Sara?" he stuck his hand out

"Bob." she shook his hand firmly.

"Bob?"

"Yer short for Roberts. My last name." she said looking at the TV and not his chest.

"So where are da odas (others)?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Food shopping I think, they left a note." she replied. At that moment the door opened. "Speak of the devil." Bob mumbled

"Anyone 'ome?" Blink called from the hall.

"In here." bob called back. They all piled in each carrying two shopping bags. Blink Race, Specs and Dutchy all dumped their bags in the middle of the floor and carefully emptied them. Each contained bottles and cans of beer.

"I thought the note said you went _food_ shopping?" Bob asked.

"We did, Jack has the food bags." specs said. Bob looked over at the door and saw Jack holding two bags of food.

"I see." was her reply.

"If ya don't like how we shop, den ya can do it next time." Skittery told her jokingly putting his arm round bobs shoulders.

"That's fine with me." she responded leaning back into him.

"I see you two have got to know each other already." blink commented trying to hide hiss disappointment.

"Yer slightly too much and in the wrong order." Bob commented

"What's da supposed to mean?" Skittery said poking her in the stomach.

"I mean you need to change the way you introduce yourself." Bob chuckled poking him back. Skittery started laughing too and the others just stood and watched with confused expressions on their faces.

"Care at explain?" Jack asked after unpacking the food in the kitchen.

"Um well I was asleep and he er woke me up and he was stood in front of me naked." Bob started to explain

"Naked, Skitts I know ya desperate but that's out of line." race joked

"I wasn't naked." Skitts protested

"You were only in your boxers, which may I add are too small." she interrupted

"So ya got a face full of Skittery then what happened?" Dutchy asked

"I screamed and told him to put some trousers on." Bob finished. Everyone settled down in front of the TV. Bob went to bed early and woke up late. Everyone had gone to College or work so Bob lazed around the house. The next day Skittery took her out to go job hunting and they finally found a veterinary nurse vacancy. Bob was happy with her new job, she thought it would take a while for her to get that kind of job but as she had been studying for it the last five years she wouldn't let it go.

"Hey Bob, ya hungry?" Skitts asked her on the way home.

"Sure, starved why?" Bob replied

"Because we're meetin da guys in Tibbys." Skitts steered Bob into a beaten up café that looked older than both world wars.

"Bob, Skitts over 'ere." Jack called from a corner booth. They walked over and slid in opposite Jack and Race.

"Blink not 'ere yet?" Skitts asked

"Nah, he said he may be late but he will be 'ere." Race answered. "Yer had a good day taday Bob?

"Yer, found a job, I have got an interview next week." Bob informed them. They chatted for an hour till the café door crashed open and Blink stumbled in covered in blood.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, shit." Bob whispered as she leapt over Skittery and rushed to help Blink. She wrapped her arms round him and helped him to the table. Skittery slid down the seat to make room.

"What happened to you Blink?" Jack asked concern obvious in his voice.

"I….got….mugged." he said between heavy breathes

"Let's get you to the hospital." Bob muttered." did he have a knife or a gun?"

"Yer stabbed me stomach." Blink whispered. Bob looked down and saw his shirt was covered in blood and he was pressing his hand against his stomach.

"Race calls an ambulance." Bob muttered. No-one heard what Blink said so no-one moved. "Someone call for a bloody ambulance." she shouted. Jack jumped out of is skin and landed on the floor. Race dived for the phone on the counter.

"What's the rush? It's only a few cuts and bruises. Aint it?" Skittery asked

"No Skitts, its not JUST some cuts and bruises. He's been fucking stabbed." Bob yelled. The ambulance got there quickly and the café was emptied.

"Right sir, where did ya get stabbed?" the paramedic asked. Blink pointed to his hand which was still pressed against his stomach. "Ya gonna have ta take your hand away sir." Blink did as he was told and a flash of pain shot across his face. The paramedic took his shirt off to reveal a large cut across his stomach and lots of smaller cuts and bruises. Bob knelt next to him and grasped his hand. He looked over and she smiled at him reassuringly. "Right sir were ready at move ya, who's ridin' wid him?" Bob looked over to where her three friends stood.

"We'll follow behind. Ya can stay wid him Bob." Jack told her. She sighed with relief.

"I'll go with him." she told the paramedic. He nodded and started moving Blink onto a stretcher, then into the ambulance. Bob sat next to him still holding his hand.

"How ya feeling?" she asked quietly. Squeezing his hand.

"better." he lied. "Now that I'm wid you dat is." her face spilt into a grin.

"You have just been stabbed and you're still flirting, you're as bad as Skittery." she scolded

"Skitts is lucky at have ya." he muttered.

"Have me? He doesn't have me."

"But he wants ya, and any din Skitts wants he gets." Blink warned. Bobs face fell and she got a far off expression on her face.

"Wat ya dinkin bout." Blink asked.

"Just someone who broke my heart. I fancied him for years then out of the blue he asks me out to dinner. I went but I didn't know his friends were filming the whole thing. They were going to film us having sex, and then post it on the school webpage. Luckily I don't sleep with anyone who asks me out but they still embarrassed me in front of the whole school on the last day before we finished, I loved him and he just through it back in my face. I think I still love him even after what he did." she explained. A tear rolled down her face. Blink reached up and wiped it away with his thumb leaving a bloody streak.

"What was his name? Just in case he comes find ya."

"Oscar Delancey. He won't find me. If he does he knows he won't be having kids."

"We're here." the paramedic called from the front seat. Blink was wheeled out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Bob followed close behind.

"Miss are ya wid dis young man?" a nurse asked.

"Er yer."

"Can I ask some questions?"

"Sure."

"I need his full name, age, contact details and what happened." shit, she didn't know his real name.

"Er he is called Blink, he is twenty one and he got mugged .our friends are coming soon they know him better, sorry." bob apologized. She glanced at the door and saw Skittery stroll through the entrance with Jack and Race following closely behind.

"Here are his close friends, they can tell you everything." the nurse walked over to them and bob slumped in a chair nearby. She stared at the ground. She could feel tears welling up again. They silently rolled down her face till jack, race and Skittery came over. She quickly wiped the tears away. She didn't like people seeing her cry.

"Hey, have ya been cryin? Skittery asked putting an arm round her. Bob laid her head on his shoulder.

"Just scared." she admitted. They sat there for two hours till the nurse came to say he was out of surgery and would be awake in half an hour.

"Can we go see him?" Race asked.

"Yes ya can but as I said he isn't awake yet. It would be better to go in in thirty minutes."

"Ok, anyone want a drink?" Skittery asked

"Yer bottle of coke please." bob murmured "I'm going to sit with him." she stood and walked into the room blink lay in. she sat next to him and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed and his patch was gone. A scar ran diagonally across his eyelid.

"Er excuse me? Where is his patch? He doesn't like people seeing him without it." Bob asked a nurse. The nurse hurried away and came back with his patch. Bob gently slid it into place. He was so handsome. He would make a girl very happy one day. Bo was pulled out her thoughts when Blinks hand moved on top of hers.

"Its rude ta stare. And thanks for the patch." he muttered.

"Sorry, you looked so peaceful. How you feeling?"

"stiff." he said plainly, Bob looked over to the door and saw everyone standing there.

"Its ok he's awake." soon the room was crowded with nurses and visitors.

"Hey Bob, were going home, there keeping him for a couple of days." Jack told her after two hours.

"Ok." Bob hugged blink carefully, kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye then followed the others to the car. Everyone was silent all the way home and quickly went to bed. Bob visited Blink every for the next week.

"Hey Blink how you feeling?" she asked entering his private room and kissing him on the cheek.

"Betta now ya 'ere. Da bulls have been interrogating me 'bout da muggin'." he replied cheerfully. They sat in silence for five minutes.

"Hey Bob, do ya dink I'm weak?"

"What? You're not weak. Why you think that?"

"I should have been able ta fight da mugger but I was too weak."

"You're not weak!" she told him taking his hand in hers "you're the strongest man I know apart form Skitts but he's too strong for his own good." Blink chuckled.

"How are da boys?" he asked

"Great, excited your coming home today."

"Taday? I'm leavin taday?" he got all excited.

"Yer, I have to be your nurse though." Bob said grinning

"Oh poor you." he said sarcastically. At that moment a nurse entered. "So nurse I hear I'm outta 'ere?"

"That's right sir. Just need to check you over den ya good ta go. Dis ya goil?" the nurse asked looking at her clipboard.

"I've only known you for a week and you're already telling people I'm your girl?" Bob joked

"No. she's not my girl. Why ya interested?"

"Blink stop flirting." Bob scolded hiding that she was hurt by his words. The nurse laughed.

"Its ok miss I'm used to it." bitch Bob thought. At that moment the door slammed and two officers walked in.

"Sir can we ask you some questions about the mugger?" one asked

"Sure but I told ya everydin I know."

"I know but to check. Wat did 'e look like?" the second asked

"'bout five foot seven inches, black pants, waist coat, shirt, pale pinky/red undershirt and a bowler hat, strong build properly American football man, English accent."

"Brown eyes, a scar on his chin and short dark brown hair." Bob finished in a trance.

"Ya saw him too miss, ya saw da muggin?" the officers asked

"No, I grew up with him, I gave him that scar on his chin and he broke my heart. His name is Oscar Delancey." Bob said fear showing in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oscar? He's 'ere? Why?" Blink asked confused.

"Thanks miss. Could we have your address, just in case we need more information?"

"Sure. It's the same as his though and I don't know it. I've only been in the states for a week." she informed them.

"Well thank you Miss?"

"Roberts, Sara Roberts."

"Thank you Miss Roberts and Mr. Barlett. We'll be in contact." the officers disappeared. Bob started shaking.

"Ya ok Bob?"

"Nah its Oscar. After his friends embarrassed me, he came looking for what he wanted the night of the date. He raped me." she whispered between sobs. Blink wrapped his arms round her as best as he could as he was still in bed with a stab wound in his stomach.

"I won't let 'I'm hoirt ya. Da others won't either." he said reassuring her.

"Don't tell the others, at least not what I just told you." she pleads.

"No, course not. You can trust me." Blink said stroking the back of her head.

"Now, Mr Barlett can ya sign this then ya are discharged." a nurse entered the room. Bob quickly retreated from Blink's arms and whipped the tears away.

"Mr Barlett?" she whispered laughing.

"Yes and ya can't tell da others either." Blink warned as he signed the paper the nurse held out.

"I won't, what's your first name?" Bob asked mischievously

"None of ya business." he said plainly as he climbed into the wheelchair the nurse held still. Bob walked round the bed and started pushing him to the car park. Bob helped him into the car, put the wheelchair in the back seat then jumped in the drivers' seat. She had done an intensive driving course so she could now drive legally

"Right now, how are you feeling?" Bob asked.

"A bit stiff, but fine."

"Fine enough to party?"

"Err, yer, suppose, why?"

"Because there is a surprise party waiting for us back home."

"How did I not guess?" he said sarcastically. "Who's invited?"

"Er, Spot, Itey, Sarah, everyone from the orphanage I think."

"It'll be load then, I hope you like load parties." Bob forced a smile. "Ya don't do ya?"

"No I don't but I will survive, I can always go to bed." Bob reassured him as they pulled up in the drive. "Remember it's a surprise." Bob jumped out of the car, unfolded the wheelchair and helped Blink into it. Bob wheeled him into the house and stopped in the living room.

"Oh, where is everyone?" Bob said loudly.

"WELCOME BACK BLINK." everyone jumped out from behind anything in the room.

"Wow I never guessed, thanks guys." Blink said surprised winking at Bob.

"Now dat 'e is 'ere can we get dis party started." exclaimed a boy the same height as Race and looked like he demanded respect.

"Go on den Spot, get dis party started." Blink said grinning. "Hey Bob ya want ta be introduced ta everyone?"

"Sure." Bob mumbled unsure

"Don't worry it won't be dat bad." Blink said taking her hand. With the other hand he wheeled himself over to a group of boys. "Hey guys, I'd like ya ta meet Bob our new house mate. Bob this is David, 'is little bruda Les, Crutchy and Mush.

"Nice to meet you all." Bob muttered. A drink was put into her hand; Bob looked up and saw Spot standing next to her. "Err thanks" she muttered.

"Oh and dis is Spot, 'es da King of Brooklyn. Spot dis is Bob our new house mate."

"Nice ta meet ya doll." Spot smirked as he took her hand and kissed his knuckles. Bob could feel her cheeks go red.

"Er yer nice to meet you too." Bob pulled her hand away from his grasp. "Anyone else you want me to meet Blink?"

"Er yer over there is Boots, Snitch, Jake and Itey. Over there is Snipeshooter, his older brother Snoddy, Bumlets, Pie Eater and with Jack is his goil Sarah who is also David's twin and in the corner is Swifty." Blink pointed out everyone.

"you expect me to remember everyone's names?" she asked doubtfully.

"Yer I'll test ya tomorro'" Blink joked.

"I gonna sit down." Bob murmured as she let go off Blinks hand and flopped onto the sofa. Blink followed her and transferred himself for the chair to the sofa.

"I'm tired. How much longer is this party going to last?" Bob asked after a few hours. Blink wrapped his arm round Bob's shoulders.

"Ya can go ta sleep on me if ya want." he suggested.

"Thanks." she muttered as she laid her head on him and closed her eyes.

"Blink looked down at Bob asleep on his arm. She was so pretty but how could he tell her that, she was going to be with Skittery, all the girls he liked fell for Skittery. He would just have to make do with being her best friend.

"Hey Blink, wat ya doin wid me goil?" Skittery asked as he staggered over.

"She aint ya goil and your drunk."

"She will be, wat I want I get. And I want 'er. I maybe out of her league but I will stoop to her league because I think she is cute."

"She is way out of your league. She is beautiful, and ya would be lucky if she wanted to go out wid ya." Blink growled.

Bob had heard everything that Blink and Skittery had said. She didn't know Skittery was so arrogant. She finally fell asleep and woke up when everyone was going home.

"Where's Skittery?" Bob asked after she woke up

" 'es gone ta bed, ya want ta see 'im?"

"No, I'm happy here." she muttered snuggling closer to Blink.

"Good but we better go up to bed."

"Owe do we have to?" she moaned

"Yer, what would Skitts think if he found you asleep on me? He'd get jealous."

"I don't care, he's a stuck up, arrogant bastard." she muttered as she stood up.

"What?"

"Nothing, do want help getting to bed?"

Blink started to grin cheekily "yer, I'd love help getting ready for bed, I need help getting undressed." he laughed.

"I meant getting up to bed cheeky. You can get yourself undressed." she chuckled. Bob helped Blink walk up the stairs to his room that he shared with Race then left for her own room. The next day Bob woke up at 10 o'clock and wandered downstairs in her Pjs, they were a small pair of shorts and a large t-shirt. As she entered the kitchen all eyes were on her. She had forgotten it was Saturday so everyone was still at home.

"Nice legs Bob, you thought I had small boxers!" Skittery exclaimed.

"Shut up you bastard" she mumbled

"wat's up with you darlin'?" he asked.

"I heard what you said to Blink last night when you thought I was asleep, you bastard. Don't worry I won't embarrasses you by making you go out with someone who isn't in your league." Bob growled as she poured out some orange juice and a bowl of cereal. She sat down next to Race and started eating.

"I don't remember that?" Skitts said confused

"Ya were drunk mate." Blink told him.

"What did I say?" Bob told him exactly what he said. "hey darlin' I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was drunk. Ya know."

"Yer I know but it still hurt." Bob finished her breakfast went to have a shower. As she came out she heard the door bell ring. She wandered downstairs and saw Skittery standing in the doorway. She could hear the conversation

"I want to see Sara!" the voice demanded.

"She's busy, can I tell 'er 'o wants ta see 'er?"

"None of ya business." The voice sounded familiar. Skittery shifted and she saw a bowler hat and black clothes.

"OSCAR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, I TOLD YOU THAT IF I SAW YOU AGAIN THEN… I'LL…..I'LL." Bob screamed

**sorry its taken so long i went on holiday for a week. next chapter will be up soon, its half written.**

**thank you to everyone who has reviewed. i appreciate it a lot**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oscar?" Skittery asked. Blink, Race and Jack were now standing in the doorway to the kitchen and dining room. Bob ran back up stairs and hid in the corner of the room.

"Oscar?" Blink growled. "Skittery close the door now."

"But I need to talk to Sara." Oscar exclaimed

"Afta wat ya did ta 'er ya don't deserve ta talk ta 'er, and wat ya did ta me ya lucky ya aint dead." Blink growled " 'ows ya daughter Rose?" Bob had told him that she had got pregnant after Oscar raped her. Rose was now three. Bobs mum was bringing up Rose.

"She told you about Rose then?"

"Yes she did so get the hell out of 'ere." Blink shouted. Skittery shut the door and then looked expectantly at Blink as did Jack and Race but Blink ignored them and limped up the stairs to see how Bob was. Blink knocked on the door.

"Yer" she squeaked. "Come in if you're American." Blink opened the door. Bobs face was stained with tears.

"How ya feelin'?" Blink murmured

"Horrible" she whispered "how he find me?"Her voice was small and scared.

"He won't come back." Blink told her. He sat next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. They were silent for a few minutes just comforting each other.

"Care ta explain what dat was?"Jack asked from the door. Blink looked down at Bob and she nodded as she sat up straight.

"Sure come sit down" she murmured. Jack moved into the room closely followed by Skittery and Race.

"Who was dat?" Race asked

"That was Oscar Dalancey; he was at my school in England." Bob explained who and what Oscar did.

"Bob, i'se so sorry." Race muttered.

"Yer well, I don't know how he found me or where he is now but I need to take Tiny and Sky for their walk." Bob muttered as she stood and walked out the room.

"Hey i'se comin' wid ya" Skittery called. He raced down the stairs afta her.

"I can walk a horse and a puppy on my own Skittery, I don't need a babysitter." Bob grumbled.

"But Oscar is out dere ya aint goin' out alone." Skittery countered. Blink, Race and Jack followed them down stairs.

"Why don't we all go?"Race asked trying to avoid an argument.

"I don't need a babysitter; I can deal with Oscar alone."

"Really? Are ya sayin' ya stronger than me?" Blink asked. Jack, Race and Skittery looked Confused

"Oscar was the mugger that stabbed him" bob murmured

"Do da police know?" Jack asked

"Yer there looking for him." Blink said. Jack walked over to the phone and called 911.

"Hello? It's Mr Jack Kelly, Flat mate of the boy who got stabbed in a mugging last week. The mugger just came round ten minutes ago. Yes thank you. Yes good bye." Jack put the phone down "the police are going to keep an eye out."

"Good know can I take the dogs for a walk?"

"Yes but we are all coming." Blink told her.

"Fine, let's go." Bob promptly clipped the leads on and marched out the door. The others followed quickly. They walked to the nearest park and sat around talking while the dogs raced around the field.

"Ya feelin ok now?" Blink whispered next to Bob

"Yer thanks."Bob murmured. She lay down propping herself up on her elbows.

"Bob tell us more bouts Rose?" Race asked

"Err she is beautiful. Blonde hair, blue eyes. A perfect angel. She's three. She thinks I'm her sister." Bob finished sadly. "She's the only wonderful gift Oscar gave me." A tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. Blink lay down next to her and wrapped his arms round her.

"Hey Bob, it's ok, we don't have ta talk 'bout this if ya don't wanna."

"Thanks, I regret agreeing to let ma look after her." Bob murmured smiling sadly. "She's the only bit of England that I miss."

"Bob aint ya interview tamorro'?" Skittery asked after a pause.

"Oh yer! I forgot all about that." Bob exclaimed jumping up. "I need ta get ready."

"Ok, let's go back; the dogs have been out long enough." Blink said standing up too. They all made their way back home. Once they arrived back they noticed the lock had been broken and the door was open.

"Bob stay out here. We'll go in and check who is in. Skittery call the police." Jack jumped into action.

"Yes sir." Bob muttered. Bob waited outside with Skittery while he phoned the police.

"Hello, my friend called earlier taday 'bout a mugger coming ta our 'ouse. Yes that righ'. Um well we have just got home and our door has been forced open. We think it may be Oscar. Thank ya officer. Yes goodbye."

"What he say?" bob asked

"He said we can't touch anything, and if it is Oscar we can't approach him, you stay here i'se goin' ta tell da others." Skittery walked into the house while Bob sat on the bonnet on the car with Tiny and Sky. A few minutes later Blink, Skittery, Race and Jack came out of the house.

"Is he in there?" Bob asked worriedly.

"Um yer, 'es in ya room doll." Skittery murmured.

"My room? What's he doin in there?" a police car pulled up and the two officers from the hospital got out.

"Mornin', you called about Oscar Dalancey, braking into your house?"

"Yes sir, he's in my bedroom sir." Bob replied. The police pulled guns out and started into the house.

"You guys stay outside, we'll go in arrest him and it will all be over." One of the officers told them as they went past. The officers were in there for half an hour till Bob's window opened and Oscar climbed out. He was hanging from the window frame with just one hand. Other police had arrived and they know gathered under the window.

"Mr Dalancey, give yaself in ya have no where ta go." Shouted one of the officers in bob's room.

"I will never give in."Oscar shouted. A gun went off and Oscar fell from the second floor window.


	6. Chapter 6

The police court him just before he hit the ground, his shirt covered in blood. Bob buried her head in Skittery's shoulder as he was the closest. She couldn't watch Oscar hurt, even though he was evil, she had loved him for six years and even after three years those feelings hadn't gone away completely. The police lifted Oscar's lifeless body into the police van, it disappeared into the distance. Bob let out a sob as she followed the others into the house.

"Ya ok Bob? Ya free of him know, he won't hoirt ya no more." Skittery muttered in her ear with is arm round her.

"I just don't like him getting hurt." She confessed.

"But he hurt ya; ya shouldn't care if he gets shot."

"I loved him, I still care! Even though he has hoirt me I still care, love doesn't just disappear after six years of obsession." She screamed ran into the house and locked the bathroom door.

"Well done dunder head ya are so sensitive." Blink muttered as he raced after Bob. Blink sat outside the bathroom door listening to her cry.

"Bob can ya let me in?"

"No I'll be fine in a minute go down stairs and enjoy yourself" she sniffed through the door.

"Ya upset, I want ta help."

"Well ya can't so go away." She growled. Blink stood up and walked in to the front room where everyone was watching American football. Blink slumped down next to Dutchy and Specs who seems to have appeared from nowhere.

"How is she?" Dutchy asked.

"She won't come out or talk ta me."

"She gonna be in there all night?" Skittery asked "I need ta pee"

"Ya should have thought about that before opening ya big mouth" Blink growled. He had promised himself that he will protect Bob from the world. Every time he saw her he felt a churning in his stomach which he had never felt before when around other girls.

"I didn't mean it, it just kinda slipped out." He murmured as he stood and stamped upstairs. Blink heard him knock on the bathroom, then shouts then Skittery marched down stairs and out of the front door. Bob stayed upstairs in the bathroom all night. Blink walked up the stairs at midnight thinking everyone was asleep but Bob stood on the landing staring into her room.

"I can't go in there Blink. I can't bare being in the same room that he died in." She whispered. Her legs seemed to turn to jelly as she suddenly sank to the ground. "I can't do it." Tears fell from her eyes. Blink sat next to her on the landing.

"Ya want ta sleep in my bed?" Blink murmured. Bob smirked.

"You trying to get me in your bed." Bob interrupted smiling

"I'll sleep on the floor." He finished. She nodded and he helped her into his room. Race was sound asleep in the corner. Bob sat on Blink's bed next to him.

"I'm sorry I throw you out of your bed." Bob murmured as Blink wrapped his arm round her again.

"Nah don't worry 'bout it, I'd give me bed up for ya anytime." He murmured. Bob snorted with laughter.

"Ow you're so kind." She said half smiling half yawning. "I'm surprised ya don't have a girl because ya so kind." Bob rested her head on Blinks shoulder.

"I don't want any old girl, I want one specific one." He muttered.

"Really who?"

"The most beautiful, carin' girl I have ever met. She does have trustin' problems but I want her ta get over them."

"Have I met her?"

"Yer, I am sittin' next ta her, silly." Blink whispered.

"I aint pretty, I am just plain and boring, I only care about my best friends and I don't have problems."

"Ya do" He joked. "Tell me how many people ya truly trust."

"Um my brother, you, um...er Jack...um...Race...er...um.

"Ya trust me?" blink asked suddenly serious.

"Yer course I trust you, you have been so caring to me since I arrived. You haven't forced yourself on me. You have made me feel welcome even with everything that has happened."

"Bob, I um I." Blink started to say

"Hey if you two are goin' ta keep talkin' then go downstairs. I need ta sleep." Bob and Blink looked over to Race's bed and saw him glaring at them.

"Fine, we better go ta sleep, ya have ya interview tamorro'." Blink stood up, walked over to the cupboard, pulled out a spare duvet and settled down in between the two beds. The next morning Blink woke up early and found Bob pacing in her new suit she had bought especially. " hey, darlin' ya alrigh'?"

"I'm fine." She squeaked trying to persuade herself more than blink." I'll be fine."

"Wat time is it?"

"12. 30."

"Ya want me ta come wid ya?"

"Would ya, that would be great thanks." Bob rushed over to Blink and hugged him as tight as possible. " i love you." She squeaked.

"Wat did ya say?" Blink said pulling apart.

"Um I er don't know, it just came out, sorry." Bob said looking confused and walked into the kitchen.

"Ya said ya loved me."

"Did I? I don't know wat I'm saying today."

"Do ya?"

"Blink can we talk about this after my interview? My brain will be clear then."

"Sure, sure." They sat at the kitchen table practicing questions she may be asked at the interview. At 11.50 they set out to the veterinary surgery where the interview was. Blink waited outside in the car. An hour later Bob came out grinning.

" hey how it go?"

" great, they'll ring me in a week to tell me if i got it. But i think it went well."

" great, now get in the car, i'm takin' ya out ta lunch."

"Blink, ya don't have ta do that." She said getting in the passanger seat.

" i don't care, i'm takin' ya out, and thats final." He said smiling as he started the engine

" yes sir." Bob mock saluted.


	7. Chapter 7

After five minutes they arrived at a cafe, posher than Tibby's but not as posh as an Italian restaurant.

"Blink ya really don't have ta do this." Bob muttered as they entered

"I know but I want ta, ya've earned it." Blink pulled out a chair for Bob to sit.

"I haven't earned nout, it's my fault ya got stabbed, it's my fault da house got broken inta, it's my fault Oscar got shot." Blink reached across the table and grasped her hand.

"It aint ya fault, its Oscars, he was mental." Bob slowly nodded. "Ya shouldn't blame yaself."

"Ya a good friend Blink." Bob squeezed his hand

"I know, that why ya love me" Blink said . Bob was saved by the waiter who came over to take their order. "Um, I'll have a cheese burger and a coke."

"I'll have the same please."

"Comin' right up." The waiter said as he walked away

"So wat were we sayin?" Blink asked

"That you are a great friend and I don't know wat i would do without you." Their food soon came and at 3 they made their way back to the house. On the doorstep was a letter from England which was addressed to Bob (surprise surprise). Bob bent down and opened it. She slumped on the sofa and started to read:

_You are invited to the joining of Nathanial Roberts and Gemma Morris on the 23__rd__ of November 2010._

A small fancy piece of card said, Bob turned to the letter.

_Hey Sara,_

_I finally popped the question, and she said yes, fancy that. I know you left England to escape mum and you may not be able to afford the trip back but i would like my little sis at my wedding, you may be able to make a holiday of it, we have enough room for two extra people,i'm sure you have made friends in America. Still cant see why you wanted to move to a country full of fat bastards_

_Cant wait to see you, please reply soon_

_Your big brother Nath_

Bob chuckled at nath's letter, she loved her brother.

" wats so funny babe?" Blink asked flopping down next to her. Bob passed the letter and watched his face contort from a smile to a grimise."Wats wrong with him?"

" he's never met an American thats what's wrong, he also watches too much TV. He's in the Army so he hates your last president, calls him Dumb Bush. Once he meets you he'll change his mind." Bob chuckled

" ya think is funny, ya bruda insultin ya best friend." Bob just nodded while giggling.

" right ya in for it." Blink launched himself on her and tourtured her with tickles soon Tiny

and Sky joined in.

" stop please, please, i'm begging you. I'd do anything" they were now laying on the sofa with Blink on top of Bob

" really? say sorry and kiss me." Bob stopped wriggleing

" what?" their faces were inches apart

" kiss me." Bob wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed him hard on the lips, it took a second for Blink to get over his surprise and pressed down on her, his toungue forcing entrance into her mouth.

" wo, sorry man , fuck , man why didn't ya warn me ya were bringin a goil home. Wat would Bob say" Blink lept off of Bob and the sofa and saw Skittery standing in the doorway. " Oh Bob, its you, thought ya were some slut Blink brought home."

" oh thanks, Skitts , i like you too." Bob walked past him in to the kitchen followed close behind by the other two.

" i didn't mean that, doll, ya know how Blink is , flirting with anything with breasts."

" Skitts... ya diggin ya self a hole. Anyway are Race and Jack home?"

" yer their upstairs playing with Spot upstairs in Jacks bedroom, ya want ta talk ta them?"

" yer we need a house meeting, Blink could ya get them, Spot can listen if he wants."

" of course hun." Bob sat down at the table as Blink raced up the stairs coursing the house to shake like elephants running down the stairs. Soon Bob heard four elephant stamping down stairs, they appeared in the kitchen and sat down.

" wat this about Bob?" Spot asked

" well my brother is getting married, so i'm going to England in November and i can bring two people with me." Bob paused to let the information sink into their thick skulls. " does anyone want to go to England? I'm forcing Blink to come with me so there is one place left." Bob looked around at the faces around the table.

" i've never been to England before." Skittery muttered

" i used to live in Wales so i don't care."

"i'd like to go." Race squeaked

" me too." Spot added proudly

" so three people want to fill one space"

"i surpose two of you could come to England but not the wedding." Blink said thoughtfully as he put an arm round Bobs shoulders.

" why does Blink get an invitation straight away?" Race demanded

"Cause he was makin out with her ten minutes ago." Skittery muttered

" hey thats not fair, hes coming to England because my brother insulted him and you lot in the letter so i need him to prove to my brother that there are nice Americans and hes my best friend."

"Wat about the kissing on the sofa?" Spot asked

"He was torturing me so I thought if I kissed him he would let me go." Bob replied

"That the only reason ya kissed me because ya were trapped?" Blink demanded standing up and glaring down at her. Before she could answer he stormed upstairs.

"No Blink of course not" Bob called after him.

"Ya really stuck ya foot in it now doll." Spot smirked

"Shut up Spot, guys you can go back to wat ever you were doin alone in the bedroom, I need to talk ta my best friend." Bob marched out of the room and up the stairs; her lips still tingled from when he kissed her, why did she have to say that she only kissed him because she was trapped. "Blink? I'm so sorry, can I come in?"

"If ya ave ta." He muttered through the door. She opened the door slowly and saw Blink sitting on the floor next to his bed, Bob went and sat next to him.

" I am _so sorry_ , of course i didn't kiss you because you were tickling me, you mean so much to me, Blink look at me." He did what she asked. " i think i love you, but i didn't know how to go about it, i have never had a boyfriend and only one date and ya know how that 've only known each other for about a week so i wasn't sure but when ya kissed me i know that the only person i wanted in the who world was you" She took a deep breath as she realised she hadn't been breathing through her speech.

" ya really mean that?" Bob could just nod. Blink leaned closer and kissed her. They seamed to kiss for and eternity, when they finilly pulled away, Blink whispered in her ear. " i love ya too, the first time i saw ya i loved ya."

" ya want ta go back down stairs and watch the world cup its USA against England. Blink nodded and they went into the living room to find Race, Jack, Spot... Dutchy and Spec (when did they get there) all watching the intro of the football or is it soccor. Bob and Blink settled themselves on the floor infront of Jack , Specs and Dutchy.

**sorry this is a bit late Blink was being a bastard , they were going to reveal their love in England but he was impatiant. **

**thanks to Izabeal Finley who is the ONLY on reviewing. i'm not ordering anyone but i would like more reviews they sort of brings me out of my depression.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry it took ages to update i had writers block**

Two hours later they all sat in the front room talking about the coming trip to England.

"I'll show you all the tourist spots like Stonehenge, Beaulieu, and the spinnaker tower." Bob listed.

"Sounds good, how much money do we need ta take?" Race asked.

"Um well mum is paying for me and two other people to stay in a hotel, the house will be crowded, so two of you will have to pay for the hotel, as for spending money as much as you like. The exchange rate is 1.5 dollars to 1 pound, so for $550 you get £357."

"That's expensive." Jack exclaimed

"How long are we staying?" Spot asked

"I was thinking two weeks, so a week before the wedding and a week after."

"Sounds good to me." Skittery said

"Yer we'll have lots of fun." Blink agreed

"We just need to decide who is coming to the wedding with me."

"I don't wanna go ta no weddin'." Spot muttered

"That just leaves Skittery, Race and Blink."

"Blink should go." Race said

"So it's between Race and Skittery."

"Can we come? We'll pay for ourselves, we need a holiday, me ma is still mad about be being gay." Specs interrupted, Bob jumped as she had forgotten they were still in the house.

"Sure, ya can keep Spot and either Race or Skittery company." Blink said

"Skittery can go ta da weddin', I don't like weddin's anywho." Race said sleepily. "I think I'll go ta bed now."

"Yer about that, can we talk about the sleeping arrangements?"

"Sure wats on ya mind?" Jack muttered

"Um, I can't sleep in my room ever since Oscar was in there." Bob mumbled

"So?" Spot smirked

"So I was wondering if I could swap with someone."

"Ya just wanna sleep in the same bed as last night don't ya?" Race giggled (I know strange image but he's tired so just go with it)

"No its not." Bob snorted

"Where did ya sleep last night?" Jack asked

"In my bed." Blink grinned

"And he slept on the floor." Bob assured everyone. "I just can't sleep in that room since Oscar was in there and don't think it's far to throw Blink out of his bed just because I'm scared of Oscar coming back." Bob muttered looking down at her hands

"But he's dead, we saw him get shot." Race said sleepily

" we don't get rid of him that easily, I have this feeling in my bones that he's still alive anyway the ambulance rushed off with its sirens and its lights, they don't do that if there's no hope for the person."

" of course we can swap, I'll sleep in ya room tanigh' then tamorra' we'll sort it out properly." Race offered.

"Thanks, I think I'm of to bed too." Bob yawned as she stood up; she kissed Race on the check "thanks." She muttered then headed up to her new room. The next few weeks went quickly; she got the job as the vet nurse and made lots of sold two of the single beds and bought a double bed for Blink and took her out the movies once a week. Before she knows it was her birthday and the wedding was in a month. Bob walked through the door after a long day at work, everything was dark but there was still light filtering through the closed curtains, no-one was about, she went into the kitchen made herself a drink and headed upstairs. She spread her work out on her and Blinks bed and started working.

_Blink's POV_

Blink hid behind the sofa in the front room as he heard the door open and shut. He saw Bob walk into the kitchen, made a drink and walked upstairs. He heard the room sigh. Jack, Race and Skittery had organised a surprise party for her. He knew it was a bad idea as she hated parties.

"Hey, Blink, go get her." Spot whispered in his ear. Blink crept out the front room and up the stairs.

"Bob? Ya up 'ere?" he called

"You know I'm up here darling." She called back.

"Why don't ya come downstairs?"

"Because I hate parties."

"Party?" Bob started to laugh.

"Don't play dumb, babe, David isn't that good at keeping a secret."

"How about we sneak out and go to the park, I planed something else because I knew you wouldn't want to stay that long."

"Really, you're the best, I love you." Bob jumped up and hugged Blink as tight as she could.

"I'll go downstairs, tell them ya aint feelin too good and that I'm going out ta get ya some medicine and you climb down the fire escape. Ok?"

"Sure." Blink hurried downstairs to face his friends.

"Um, guys, she aint feelin too good so I'm going out to get some stuff for her, there aint gonna be a party sorry." Blink said trying to keeping a straight face.

"Is it serious?" Skittery asked

"No, just a stomach bug." He said his straight face cracking.

"The type of stomach bug she had before and had to leave in England?" jack asked

"Um don't know, I have to go now." Blink rushed out the house before anymore questions were asked. Bob was waiting down the street.

"where we going?" she asked

"Ya'll see." Blink replied dragging her down the street. They arrived at the park and Blink led her to a rug that had been set out near the edge.

"Blink?"

"Sit." He said grinning. She did as he said and he produced and a couple of bottles of beer a picnic from behind a nearby tree.

"Blink?"

" i though instead of a party you would like to watch the sunset while drinking beer and eating cake with the best boyfriend in the world.

"yes, i would you're the best." Bob leant over and kissed him. "Love you"

"Love you too."Blink replied wrapping his arm round her. They watched the sunset and ate the cake and drunk the beer.

"I'm getting cold, let's go back to the house and I'll show you how grateful I am." Bob whispered in his ear. He leaped up, quickly packed up and they made their way back home. As they opened the door laughing Skittery and Jack stood in the front room doorway with grim expressions.

"Where have ya two been?" Jack demanded.

"Blink took me to the park." Bob replied.

"We were going to throw ya a party." Skittery said sounding annoyed

"She told ya she didn't like parties." Blink replied.

"Why are you so angry? I'm sorry I didn't go to the party but I don't like parties as I have told you." Bob said calmly

"We had a phone call." Jack said

"From the hospital." Skittery interrupted

"Its Oscar, ya were right, he's alive" jack continued

"Just."Skittery added

**please review , i love reviews**

**right i'm going on strike, thats right lie our wonderful boys, but dont worry it only on i'm moveing to archive of our own and WWOMB**

**.org/~**

**/media  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"WHAT, he's alive? I have to go see him!" Bob grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

"Bob! Wait, ya can't." Ryan ran after her and leapt into the car.

"What you doing?" Bob asked

"I'm not letting ya see dat bastard on ya own." Ryan said

"Fine!" Bob started the engine and sped out the drive way. In the hospital car park they ran into the entrance straight up to the reception desk

"Hey I've come to see Oscar Delancey." Bob said to the receptionist. She typed in his name then looked up at them.

"Ward 8C." she replied

"Thanks." Ryan muttered as Bob raced to the lifts. Five minutes later they were walking through the doors of 8C. Oscar was in a room with four other men. He sat up as he saw them.

"Hey babe, I knew you'd come."

"First I'm not your babe. I came because we need to talk… about Rose."

"Ok, I love talking to you, In fact I love you."

"You shouldn't have raped me." she said not caring if the other men heard, if they did they'd give him a hard time.

"Yer I know, I didn't know what I was doing."

"You need to go back to England." Bob muttered

"But I want to see you."

"You cant, I'm with Ryan now. We're going back to England for Nat's wedding and I want to take Rose back here after, I haven't talked to the others yet. That would mean you wouldn't see her at all."

"I'll do or agree to anything you want babe."

"You'll sign that you're happy for her to live here?"

"I don't see her anyway, your mother doesn't let me see her, but if you don't mind could you send me pictures of her to me, like her first day at school and stuff?"

"NO! You don't deserve to have anything to do with her!" Ryan exclaimed

"If you go back to England and don't try to contact us again then I will send you a picture once a year." Bob said calmly.

"Ok, as soon as I'm out of hospital I'm gone." Oscar agreed

"Ok, I want it in writing though, I don't trust you" Bob muttered

"Fine, Nurse." he called to a nearby nurse that was passing. "Could you lend me some paper and a pen?" the nurse disappeared and appeared again a minute later. Oscar started scribbling on a piece of paper then he handed it over to Bob.

_I Oscar Delancey promise that I will never speak to or contact Sara Roberts or Rose Roberts again. As long as I receive a picture of Rose once a year._

_Oscar Delancey _

"Thank you Oscar. We're going now. Have a nice life." Bob stood and walked calmly out of the hospital with Ryan following.

"Well done, darling. You're very brave." Ryan said as they climbed into the car. It only took a minute to get back home since at that time of day the roads were empty. Mark, Tony and Jack were waiting in the front room as they opened the door.

"What happened?" Tony demanded

"I got him to promise to never contact me or Rose again."

"What he just agreed?" Jack asked

"I had to promise to send him a picture of her once a year." she muttered

"How will you do that? She's in England"

"Yes, about that, since I'm settled here, with a good job. I was thinking that she should really grow up with her real mum."

"You want her to come live here?" Mark asked. She smiled pleadingly at them.

"If you don't mind. I know it would be a big responsibility, I don't want to force anything on you, she'll be really noisy, but look on the bright side she'll bring in the girls. I'm really missing her, my life doesn't feel complete with out her."

"I don't see why she can't stay. A daughter should live with their mum, I mean look at what not having a mum did to us." Jack said.

"So I'd be like Uncle Tony?" Tony said grinning.

"Exactly, the uncles that always take her side, the fun uncles."

"Does your mum know yet?" Mark asked

"Erm no, I'm going to ring her tomorrow. But she can't stop me from taking her back here; Rose is my daughter, not hers."

"Well, I'd be happy to have a little munchkin running round." Tony commented

"Thanks guys."

"Well I'm going to bed now." Ryan said

"Me to." everyone agreed. Bob followed Ryan up to their bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

"You're supposed to get undressed when getting ready for bed" Ryan muttered.

"Mmmmm" she groaned as she stood up again and changed into her pajamas then slid under the duvet next to Ryan. He wrapped his arms round her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." he muttered

"Love you too." she yawned

"Happy birthday. Your getting old now." he joked. She snorted

"We're the same age now, if I'm old then your old too." she muttered sleepily as she snuggled closer to him and quickly fell asleep.

A month later she was back on the plane but this time she was with her friends, and she wasn't running away, she was facing up to the things that mattered. Ryan sat asleep next to her with his head on her shoulder, Tony, Mark, Sean, Jeff and Rob sat behind them and on the other side of the aisle. They had been on the plane for five hours already, two films had already been on and finished. Bob sighed and let the sleep that had eluded her for the past week take over. She had rang her mum like she had said she would but it hadn't gone as she planed. Her mum had started crying saying she didn't want to loose another baby, so Bob had to promise that they would come to visit at least once a year during the school holidays, even then her mum wouldn't agree to anything, all she would say was that they would talk when Bob got to England.

"Bob, Bob." she was woken up by Ryan shaking her. "We're here, the planes just landing." he murmured. She sat up and glanced out the window. London lay before them but what she wanted to see was the rolling fields and trees of the New forest, where she had grown up.

"We're here!" Tony said excitedly

"Don't get too excited Tony, we've still got hour and a half to go till we get there." He started to frown. "The time will fly past." She promised.

"If you say so." He muttered grumpily. The plane slowly stopped and everyone got off. They went through customs and collected their bags.

"Where do we go now?" Sean asked

"The cash point." He sighed

"Where then?"

"I need to collect the hire car, my license still is valid."

"Great, let's go!" Tony said. They all walked out the exit and headed towards the car park.

"Wait here." I'll be back in a min." she said as she walked over to the small hut in the corner.

"Hello how can I help you?" a man asked ass he appeared from with in the hut.

"I've booked a car for two weeks."

"Ok come in and we'll sign the paperwork." She followed him back in. "what's the car booked under?"

"Miss Roberts."

"Ok, Miss Roberts how would you like to pay?"

"by card please." Bob handed her card to the man and he stuck it in the chip 'n' pin machine.

"if you would type your pin in." Bob did as he asked "and you need to sign here." He said pointing to the bottom of a page on his desk. Bob signed and was handed the keys. "It's the Zafira in the left corner, have a nice time."

"Thank you." She said as she walked back to the boys.

"What one do we have?" Sean called across the car park."

"The Zafira over there." She shouted back pointing. They all started towards it and were inspecting it as Bob joined them. She unlocked it and climbed in leaving the others to load the bags.

"Get in then." She muttered seeing they hadn't moved

"Who gets the back seats?" Rob asked

"I don't care just get in." she replied.

"I'm in the front" Ryan said racing round to the door making the others chase after him but they were too slow.

"I think the smallest should go in the back." Mark suggested as he was the tallest.

"That means Sean and me are in the back." Tony moaned.

"Just get in!" Bob exclaimed. No one moved. "The car will go in five minutes if you arnt in by then you'll be left behind." She growled. Tony and Sean reluctantly climbed into the back.


	10. Chapter 10

Bob turned the engine on and pulled out of the space. It took a while to find the way out but they were on the M23.

"Ryan program the sat nav will you."

"Ok what's the err post code?"

"SO45 3NE."

"Ok done."

"How long does it say it will take?"

"Five hours."

"FIVE HOURS!" Tony exclaimed.

"Try putting it in again, it should only take about two hours." Ryan did as she suggested and the sat nav changed to the right route. They traveled in silence for a while till Ryan turned the radio on to radio 2.

"what's the hotel called?"

"fountain court."

"is it good?"

"it has good food and drink, don't know about the rooms but as a teenager I used to go there with my friends to escape from parents and the weather."

"mmm food, I cant remember the last time I had a good meal." Rob said dreamily.

"me either." Jeff muttered placing his head on Robs shoulder. " I'm glad we came, I cant remember the last time I was so relaxed."

"what did your mum say when you told her you were coming."

"you should have a good time, there's nice girls in England."

"ha." Rob exclaimed

"but there are, Bob is nice and she's English." Ryan muttered

"no offence Bob, its just she wont accept that Jeff just isn't into girls." Rob apologized

"don't worry about it, I understand." They settled into silence again as they listened to the radio. Bob clutched onto the wheel like it was about to fall off.

"babe you ok?" Ryan asked glancing over.

"fine, just a bit nervous. We should have got a bigger car, there isn't enough space."

"yer there is." Rob called.

"not on the way back, Rose will be with us."

"oh yer!" Tony exclaimed

"is that why your nervous?" Ryan asked.

"yer, mum wouldn't agree to anything on the phone. What if Rose wants to stay with mum. I don't know what I would do."

"She wont, once she knows that you are her mum, she will want to stay with you." Ryan tried to assure her.

"I hope so." Bob muttered after three quarters of an hour they reached Southampton.

"How much longer?" Spot moaned

"Fifteen minutes." Bob replied.  
"I'm so excited." Rob said bouncing up and down. They sped through Totton then past Marchwood up the Marchwood bypass. As they reached Fawley they turned off the bypass down past neatly view.

"Fifteen minutes is past." Tony muttered grumpily as they turned right at the vets.

"Two minutes."

"I need to peee." Jeff muttered

"We're here, God Rose would behave better than you lot." Bob muttered as she turned into a large car park. Before the car had even stopped completely Jeff and Rob were out the car racing into the building. The others followed slowly behind.

"How many rooms did you book?" Mark asked

"Four." Bob yawned

"So who gets the room on their own?" Tony asked.

"That is between you, Sean and Mark." They entered the reception just as Rob and Jeff wandered out the bathroom.

"Hello. We have some rooms booked." Bob said once she reached the desk.

"What name is it under?"

"Roberts"

"Three rooms for a fortnight?"

"Four rooms." The receptionist rummaged behind the desk then looked back up.

"I'm sorry, there is only three rooms booked under the name Roberts."

"I guess that solves the problem of who gets a room on their own, one of the rooms is a triple isn't it?

" yes, miss." She rummages in a pile of keys and produced three keys.

"Here you go darling, have a nice time, if I was staying in a hotel with six boys I'd be incredibly happy.

"I'm only in the same room as one, and anyway the most good looking is gay." Bob grinned.

"Thanks babe." Ryan said sarcastically.

"Ahh, you know you are the most good looking straight guy." she teased patting his cheek. "Rob is just adorable." At the sound of his name Jeff skipped over.

"you called."

"Just discussing how good looking you are." Bob said, she turned to the receptionist "thank you." As she picked up the keys and headed for the door that lead to the bedrooms, as she got further away from the hall the sound of childish laughing faded into the distance so she turned and headed back towards them. "Are you going to stay in here all day or do you want to see your rooms?" she called over the noise. They all stopped and turned to look at her then all together ran towards her, sidestepping them so that they ran past she followed them up the corridor. Once she reached the first room she found all seven boys leaning against the wall.

"So what room numbers are we?" Sean asked.

"Room 2, 3 and 5." She handed the keys out. "One of them is the triple room." She called to their retreating backs as she followed Ryan into the nearest room which was the triple.

"Honey, go find Mark, Tony and Sean will you?"

"Sure babe." She heard him disappear out the room. Soon he appeared again with the trio following.

"This seems to be your room." She muttered handing Mark the key she had while Sean gave Ryan the other key. "See you later." She yawned as she pulled Ryan out after her. They reached their room and Bob collapsed onto the bed. "I am so tired." She moaned into the pillow. Ryan lay down next to her.

"Go to sleep then, I'll take the others exploring so that you can get some rest."

"You're the best" she kissed him tenderly.

"I love you too." He smiled getting up and walking back out the room. She heard the door close softly before she fell instantly asleep.

Ryan knocked on the door off Room 2 and 3 at the same time which were across his, a few seconds later Jeff answered the door closely followed by Tony

"Alright?" Jeff muttered

" Hey." Tony said

"you guys fancy exploring the town?" he asked leaning against the wall opposite.

Why not." He turn round and shouted " get up ya lazy buggers, we're going 'sploring."

"You wanna go for a walk?" Jeff called back into his room.

"Sure." Rob replied coming out of the bathroom. Soon they were all in the corridor making there way to the reception. " where's Bob?" Rob asked

" asleep." Ryan replied.

" so she gets to sleep but I get dragged out for a walk?" Mark moaned.

"cheer up." Rob said skipping along next to him.

"go to hell." Mark muttered as the walked across the car park and got to the road.

"which way?" Tony asked

"that way?" Ryan suggested pointing down hill.

"why not." Jeff started down the path followed by everyone else. After five minutes they reached a railway crossing.

"OH LOOK!" Robb squeaked. Everyone looked the way he had just ran. There was a field filled with different types of animals. Two donkeys named Domino and Blackie, a couple of goats and pigs, some geese and chickens.

"their soo cute." Rob exclaimed.

"they are, lets leave them too it though." Jeff laughed tugging him by the arm back to the path. They walked over the railway line and followed the path past the yacht club and what looked like a army base till they got to a large car park. Now they could see loads more

people and followed them into the Town Centre.

"where do you want to go then?" Ryan asked

"I can see water through there." Sean muttered. "lets go see."

"sure." They all followed him on to the mariner. "wow" Mark muttered under his breath as they emerged from the ally and Southampton estuary laid before them. "its beautiful."

"haha I think Bob would disagree with you since she spent most all her life staring at it." Ryan laughed.

"is that a train on the pier?" Jeff asked.

"it looks like it." Tony replied. Sean walked over to a group of girls. "excuse me?" he asked grinning.

"yer?" one of them said.

"how do ya get ta dat train?"

"go back to the street and its just past the lord nelson."

"thanks doll." He muttered.

"wait! You American?" one of them asked.

"yer, why?"

"you know?"

"Sara Roberts?"

"you know America is a huge place, what's the chances that he knows Sara?" the other one said.

"actually we do know Bob, she's in the hotel, she drove us all down here after we got off the plane. The Cyclops over there is her boyfriend." He informed them.

"nice, well I'm Amy the bride next week." The first girl said sticking her hand out.

"Sara seems to think a lot of her brother, were they close before she moved to live with us?" Ryan asked walking over.


End file.
